Non-volatile memories formed from reversible resistance switching elements are known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/968,154, filed Dec. 31, 2007, titled “Memory Cell That Employs A Selectively Fabricated Carbon Nano-Tube Reversible Resistance Switching Element And Methods Of Forming The Same” (the “'154 application”), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a carbon-based reversible resistivity switching material.
However, fabricating memory devices from carbon-based materials is technically challenging, and improved methods of forming memory devices that employ carbon-based materials are desirable.